The purpose of this study is to search for possible genes associated with autism by studying irregularities in DNA. The cause of autism is still unknown, however, a genetic connection is suspected. Cell lines may be established. A family history will be obtained and the patient will be asked to inform other family members who may be involved in the study. There is no control group for this study.